heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unfunnies
The Unfunnies is a four-issue horror comic book mini-series created by Mark Millar and Anthony Williams and published by Avatar Press. The comic uses cartoon characters drawn in a simple style similar to Hanna-Barbera and photographs to tell the story of a comic world gone wrong. The plot intertwines several storylines that eventually meet in the end. Publication history Issues 1 and 2 were released in 2004, and were re-released in 2007 together as The First Follies. Issues 3 and 4 were released in 2007. Each of the regular issues were released with two covers -- a mass-market cover, and an "offensive" cover. Plot synopsis The story starts with the Crow family sitting down about to watch television. Suddenly the police come through the door and arrest Moe the Crow for possession of child pornography. As the story progresses, we discover that crime and depravity have gone up in this world, and no one understands why or what's happening. Moe the Crow tells Birdseed Betty while she's visiting him in jail that he doesn't understand what's happening, but that he had been getting mysterious e-mails from a stranger calling himself Troy Hicks who had been tempting him with the child porn with a final offer to trade places with him in his world, which Moe refused to do. As the story continues, more and more of the characters find themselves in situations that they don't understand, and Sheriff Dribble is on the hunt to find out why. Once he discovers that there's a connection to a lot of the recent events and a penguin named Frosty Pete, Sheriff Dribble and his force confront him at the church. Frosty Pete tells the cops that they can't stop him, because he is really Troy Hicks, and has been controlling the world this whole time. In his world, Hicks was a cartoonist who drew a comic strip called "The Funnies." He was charged with 8 child murders. His wife wanted a child, and had turned to prostitution after his arrest. He explains to Sheriff Dribble that after his final appeal was rejected, he decided to start drawing his world again in an attempt to stay alive forever and do whatever he wanted in the new world without consequences. He e-mailed all his characters figuring that at least one of them would bite if he gave enough temptation of sex and women in his world, thus his current form as Frosty Pete. Hicks then demonstrates his new power by stopping the bullets fired at him and killing the police force. As the comic ends, we see a glimpse into the real world where Frosty Pete, now in Hick's body, is about to be led to the electric chair, while Hicks, after killing off or seriously harming various characters in quick succession, walks off with Sally Gator's baby in the stroller. Characters Moe the Crow – a cartoon crow. Married to Birdseed Betty, has two kids Timmy and Molly. He is arrested and jailed for possession of child pornography (provided to him by Troy Hicks). Becomes a prison “bitch” to the other inmates. Is eventually raped by a bulldog in prison with AIDS. Birdseed Betty – a cartoon crow. After Moe is sent to jail, Betty turns to prostitution. Kills her landlord after he suggests having sex with her kids, as well. Becomes a Christian and leaves Moe after receiving a mysterious inheritance, but is killed by a weight in the end by Troy Hicks/Frosty Pete. Sheriff Dribble – a cartoon cop. Is investigating the sudden appearance of Troy Hicks and the deaths of the children in the world. Dribble is killed by Troy Hicks/Frosty Pete. Jungle Jim – a cartoon lemur. Landlord to Moe the Crow and Birdseed Betty. Becomes Birdseed Betty’s first client in order for her to stay in the house. Is killed by Birdseed Betty. Pussywhisker – a cartoon panther. Out of work actor. Married to Polly. Loses both his testicles after being convinced by Dr. Despicable that he has cancer. Is forced by Polly to find a sperm donor so they can have a child. Polly later reveals that she orchestrated her husbands castration so that she would be justified in her acts of adultery with copious partners, and enjoys that she has forced her husband to find these partners while she waits at home. Dr. Despicable – a cartoon doctor. Convinces his patients to do things they wouldn’t normally do. Sally Gator – a cartoon alligator. Is convinced by Dr. Despicable to have a “medical termination” of her ten year old daughter Allie Gator and have another child to “replace” her. Sally's baby is last seen being pushed in the carriage by Troy Hicks/Frosty Pete. Chick-Chick Chickie – a cartoon chick. Foul mouthed to all the adults, but we find out that he’s being influenced by Troy Hicks/Frosty Pete. Is killed by Troy Hicks/Frosty Pete. Legal Beagle – a cartoon beagle. Lawyer. Becomes a client of Birdseed Betty. Troy Hicks – Cartoonist. Creator of the cartoon world and controls everything in the world. Child molester and child killer. On Death Row for the deaths of 8 children after his final appeal is rejected. Starts drawing his cartoon world again when in prison and uses it as a gateway to live forever. E-mails his creations and tempts them with stories of sex and porn, in an attempt to make it over into the cartoon world, talks Frosty Pete into going along with the plan. Is last seen walking off with Sally Gator’s new baby. References * External links *